


the reason is you

by NekoRuka



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, insecure Uruha, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: There are two reasons why Uruha stopped drinking so much. One is professionalism. But the main one is Ruki.





	the reason is you

They are at a small, cozy and friendly cafe that they frequent quite often. No makeup, no teased hair, no flashy costumes - they are just themselves, enjoying each other's company.

 

"I'm surprised you didn't get Irish coffee," Ruki teases, emptying a packet of sugar in his own coffee.

 

Despite the tone of the vocalist's voice, the smile on Uruha's beautiful face is a bitter one. The truth is that pretty much every time he would order Irish coffee just for the little alcohol that it has. It isn't acceptable to start drinking so early in the day, so coffee with some whiskey was a compromise Uruha was more than willing to make.

 

Today, however, when Ruki asked for his usual cappuccino, Uruha went for a simple filter coffee.

 

He merely shrugs, too afraid to put the reason into words.

 

The conversation drifts to other, harmless topics. He lets Ruki's voice relax him, soothe him, heal him. He looks into his magnetizing dark eyes, watches the movement of his full lips as he speaks. Uruha's eyes don't leave the man he loves and he feels so lucky, so undeserving.

 

If anyone asks why he has stopped drinking so much, he will say that he has grown, that he is more mature, more professional. And it's true; but there is a more important reason. 

 

Ruki. The concerned looks that he would throw at his guitarist when he opened a bottle of sake before a live and got more than a small taste. Uruha noticed. And Uruha was scared. Scared that one day the shorter man would have enough, that he would be disgusted, that he would leave him.

 

Uruha's heart broke at the thought.

 

And so he tries. Several bottles of sake and wine have been gifted to friends, some beer cans have been thrown away, and he now takes his coffee without a single drop of alcohol.

 

When they leave the cafe, Ruki's hand entwins with his and gives it a gentle squeeze. In spite of his surprise at this public display of affection, Uruha's thumb caresses the back of Ruki's palm.

 

"I love you," Ruki says and Uruha feels like the sugar in the vocalist's coffee, melting in his warmth. 


End file.
